


Undivided

by Alex_Kollins



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: Сборник небольших драббликов по Эванстэну, не связанных между собой.





	1. Chapter 1

Когда из-за закрытой двери номера Криса Эванса в очередной раз начинают раздаваться пошлые стоны, Энтони под сдавленный хохот Роберта только закатывает глаза.

— Они так не палятся, и Крис, и Себастиан такие натуралы, — протягивает Роб, когда они проходят мимо занятой комнаты, понимая, что сейчас ее хозяева вряд ли ждут кого-то в гости.

— Перестань, Дауни. Им уже давно пора, а то я уж думал, что они на площадке всё подпалят… — на лице Маки расплывается улыбка после того, как он вспоминает, когда он, Скарлетт и Роб застукали Эванса и Стэна ещё три недели назад, а те до сих пор думают, что о них не догадываются, и строят невозмутимый вид, будто ничего не происходит.

— Так разве я спорю? — смеётся Роберт, доставая телефон и поглядывая на время, поскольку они уже опаздывали на вечеринку. — Просто я не понимаю, зачем они продолжают скрывать свои отношения даже от нас: любой дурак заметит, как они прямо поедают друг друга глазами, пока думают, что их никто не видит. И вот все думают, успеют они на вечеринку в честь окончания съёмок или забудутся в пылу бурной страсти?!

— Дай им немного времени, — Энтони был более терпелив и мягок к друзьям: зачем нужно их торопить, а то всю жизнь были гетеро, а встретили друг друга и понеслась?.. — Я уверен, что скоро они сами нам все расскажут и перестанут прятаться по углам хотя бы от нас, чтобы хоть по-человечески пообниматься — журналистов-то всё равно на площадку не пускают.

На последнем слове Дауни лишь весело приподнял бровь, а его хитрый взгляд словно говорил, что объятия — это еще самое невинное, что когда-либо делали Крис и Себас. Потому что, судя по громким охающим звукам из-за закрытой двери, они там явно занимались чем-то более интересным.

— Я вот всё думаю, кто из этих двоих снизу? — задумчиво вдруг произнёс Роберт, отчего Маки от неожиданности чуть ли со смеху не подавился, совершенно позабыв о чем-то только что размышлял. — Я все смотрю на них и думаю, кто кого… А то они оба такие…

— Дауни, прекрати! — Энтони тут же издал смешок, поражаясь тому, что происходит в голове у приятеля, а зная Роба, там могло твориться, что угодно. — Тебе и правда это интересно?

— А почему нет? — хохотнул Роб, потянув за собой остановившегося на месте Маки. — Расслабься, я просто пошутил, — он изобразил на лице новую ухмылку, которая явно бы стала самым популярным мемом в интернете. — Хотя я ставлю на Эванса!

— Роберт Дауни-младший! — теперь настала очередь Энтони бессовестно ржать на весь этаж, который был снят в отеле специально для актёров и прочих работников киностудии, где снимали Первого Мстителя.

— Ладно, ладно, я понял! — сквозь безудержный хохот выговорил он, подняв руки наверх и показывая жестами, что сдается. — Больше так шутить не буду, — хихикнул он напоследок, прежде зайти в двери лифта, который только-только подъехал. — Но что-то мне всё-таки интересно, в какой позе они…

— Роберт, заткнись!!! — раздался громкий вопль Маки, перешедший в очередной приступ хохота.


	2. Chapter 2

Крис, мирно сидя на диване, сосредоточенно сворачивал и разворачивал в руках листок бумаги, пока хмурый Себастиан кругами ходил вокруг него. 

\- Крис, ну сколько можно? Неужели так сложно просто запомнить то, о чем я тебя просил? – он резко развернулся, упирая взгляд в собеседника, который, похоже, был слишком занят, чтобы ответить. – Нет, ну ты серьезно… 

\- Что, прости? – Крис поднял глаза с таким невинным выражением лица, как будто бы только что совсем не он прослушал очередную речь Себастиана – ну, только нимба над головой не хватало. 

\- Ты меня даже не слушаешь, - его губы сомкнулись в тонкую линию, а во взгляде появились искорки обиды. 

\- Конечно слушаю! Продолжай, - Эванс миролюбиво улыбнулся, пытаясь загладить свою вину, и Себастиан немного растаял, потому что просто не мог долго злиться. 

\- Так о чем я, - Стэн с важным видом заложил руки за спину, продолжая свой размеренный шаг. – Я всего-то хотел, чтобы мы… Крис! – стоило ему только отвернуться, как Эванс, оказывается, снова отвлекся, даже не пытаясь делать заинтересованный вид. 

\- А? Что ты…? – Крисси вновь недоумённо поднял голову, когда услышал покашливание. 

\- Как же меня это достало… - обречённо вздохнул Себастиан, а затем развернулся и ушёл на балкон, чтобы окончательно успокоиться.   
Крис, бывало, бесил его, но всё-таки они вместе были уже почти два года со времени съёмок зимнего солдата. Они действительно были влюблены друг в друга, и Стэн это знал, но иногда слова на Криса не действовали - приходилось показывать своё недовольство иначе. 

В то время пока Себастиан стоял на балконе и, уставившись куда-то вдаль, глядел на заходящее солнце, Эванс продолжал сидеть на диване, крутя в руках бумажку, которая медленно превращалась в маленького бумажного дракончика. Помимо рисования Эванс с детства увлекался оригами, вот отсюда всё и пошло… 

Через пару минут закончив доделывать своё небольшое творение, Крис оживлённо подскочил со своего места и, улыбнувшись, направился на балкон к Себастиану, который уже более расслабленно облокачивался на подоконник. Зайдя туда, он вплотную приблизился к Стэну и нежно обнял его сзади, показывая тому красного дракончика. 

\- Это тебе, - ласково и чуть извиняющимся тоном проговорил тот, целуя своего любимого сначала в шею и постепенно поднимаясь выше к тёплым губам. 

\- Крис… - Себас только выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Ощущение нежности, исходящее от Эванса, он хотел чувствовать ещё целую вечность, как и получать очаровательные фигурки из бумаги - скоро уже соберётся полная коллекция. – Он милый.

\- А я больше нет? – Крис изобразил печаль на лице и наигранно грустно фыркнул.

\- А ты идиот, - невозмутимо парировал Стэн, не поддаваясь на эту жалость. – И не включай синдром Тони Старка, а то Роб обидится.

\- Зато ты меня любишь, - выдал ответный аргумент Эванс, сначала соприкасаясь с Себастианом носами, а затем снова вовлекая того в долгий и протяжный поцелуй, заставляющий их обоих замолчать. Не отрываясь друг от друга, они практически наощупь перешли обратно в гостиную, стараясь без падений добраться до спальни.

\- Ну что ж, - они отстранились только тогда, когда стало не хватать воздуха, но теперь каждый из них уже был готов к новому раунду. – С этим и правда не поспоришь.


	3. Chapter 3

Крис, совершенно обессиленный, лежал на помятой постели, расслабленно прикрыв глаза, пока устроившийся под теплым боком Себастиан выводил на его груди незамысловатые узоры. Еще несколько минут назад под жаркие протяжные стоны Эванс исступленно вбивался в такое желанное тело, казалось бы, с каждым толчком проникая членом все глубже. Это доставляло Стэну настолько сильно удовольствие, что в такие моменты ему хотелось растаять как мороженое прямо на этой самой кровати. 

Себастиан все это время непрестанно извивался, сминая в пальцах давно сбившуюся простыню и подаваясь вперед - навстречу сильным толчкам, которые приближали его к долгожданному оргазму. В конце концов, он не выдержал первым, крепко обхватив ладонью собственный член и сделав пару резких движений, тут же кончил, испачкав при этом не только постель, но и напряженный живот Криса, который и сам был близок к пику. 

Последний рывок, и Эванс, запрокинув голову назад, излился в тело Себастиана, издав при этом полурык, будто бы дикий зверь, настигший свою жертву. После этого он устало откинулся рядом с любовником, широко раскрывая свои глаза и выдыхая. Сейчас он чувствовал себя практически полностью выжатым, в какой-то степени даже в буквальном смысле, и следующие несколько минут они просто молча лежали, прижавшись друг к другу разгоряченной кожей тел и восстанавливая дыхание. 

\- Знаешь, а всего несколько месяцев назад я считал себя натуралом, - неожиданно заговорил Крис, когда ладонь Стэна начала перемещаться вниз с его груди по животу. 

\- О да, милый, вставлял ты мне тогда тоже очень по-натуральски, - наигранно закивал Себастиан, продолжая касаться пальцами его мышц пресса. 

\- Ну, вообще-то мне все еще нравятся девушки, - голос Криса звучал немного устало, но Себастиан это успешно проигнорировал: Крис и сам понимал, что в данных обстоятельствах эта фраза казалась не очень реалистичной. 

\- Да я заметил, - Стэн усмехнулся, спуская ладонь еще ниже, к члену, и с ухмылкой отмечая тот факт, что тело Криса противоречит его словам. 

\- Ты... Ну, ты отдельная личность, - все-таки выкрутился тот, сперва замявшись, но найдя новый аргумент. 

\- Как же мне нравилось, когда ты отрицал свою сущность, - Стэн шутливо чмокнул Эванса в губы почти на мгновение, после чего Крис с тем же рыком притянул его к себе, приникая уже в более долгом поцелуе. 

\- Лучше заткнись, - прошептал Крис, словно найдя второе дыхание и перекатываясь так, чтобы оказаться над Себастианом сверху. 

\- А вот таким ты мне нравишься еще больше, - в тон Крису выдохнул Себастиан, откидывая голову и вновь сладостно выгибаясь, когда губы Эванса переместились на его шею. 

Жаркие и возбуждающие стоны из-за закрытой комнаты на зависть соседям раздавались еще долго.


	4. Chapter 4

У Себастиана нещадно затекала шея, руки и вообще почти все тело, но пошевелиться или перелечь в другое положение он не мог. Причиной тому был никто иной, как Крис Эванс — когда-то всего-навсего обыкновенный партнер по фильмам, а ныне любовник, собственнически закинувший на Стэна ногу и устроивший на его вздымающейся груди свою голову. Конечно, в других обстоятельствах Себастиан даже не стал бы задумываться: спихнул бы мужчину, чтобы потом улечься на того самому — так-то ему было бы гораздо удобнее.

Сделать это сейчас Стэну, как ни странно, не давала совесть, которая просто не позволяла потревожить и без того измотанного несколькими бессонными днями съемок. Каждый вечер он неизменно улыбался Себастиану, как только переступал порог, но тот, научившись со временем читать настоящие эмоции по лицу Эванса, как никто другой понимал, сколько сил это все отнимает — не столько даже физических, сколько душевных. Порой находиться на площадке становилось самым, что ни на есть испытанием, к концу которого актеры чувствовали себя практически как выжатый лимон.

Обычно бодрый Крис довольно стойко выдерживал каждый из таких дней, однако все-таки у любого человека был предел. Вскоре на его лице начали появляться сначала едва заметные мешки под глазами, которые умело скрывали гримеры, затем на пару секунд Эванс стал зависать в разговорах, будто усиленно пытаясь понять, что Себастиан хочет до него донести. Наверное, Стэна это бы даже иногда раздражало, если бы порой он сам не чувствовал себя таким обессиленным. К счастью, сейчас у Себастиана пока был не такой плотный график работы, что все-таки позволяло ему выкроить для себя немного свободного времени и отдохнуть.

Именно поэтому этой ночью он решил дать такую возможность Крису. Когда Эванс, наконец, заснул, черты его лица постепенно разгладились, и появилось умиротворенное выражение, вызвавшее у Себастиана умилительную улыбку. Не то чтобы Стэн постоянно так пялился на Криса, пока тот спал, но это было действительно довольно очаровательное зрелище: несмотря на темные круги под глазами, все еще заметные благодаря лунному свету в окне, вымотанный бессонницей Крис все равно оставался для Себастиана самым привлекательным.

Эванс вдруг что-то тихо промычал себе под нос и неосознанно притянул Стэна к себе еще ближе, крепче прижимаясь к теплому Себастиану, который и вовсе замер, боясь лишний раз дернуться и разбудить мужчину. После этих телодвижений Крис, кажется, даже довольно причмокнул губами, из-за чего Стэну внезапно захотелось хихикнуть. А еще лучше самому поцеловать эти самые губы и не отрываться от них, пока хватит воздуха.

Но Себас не мог сделать этого: после этого Крис бы точно проснулся, а тревожить его совсем не хотелось. В конце концов, на первую половину завтрашнего дня у Стэна не было планов, и лишь вечером он должен был появиться на каком-то мероприятии, название которого совершенно выпало у него из головы. Поэтому сейчас мужчина вполне мог позволить себе продолжить лежать и любоваться на своего любимого, сколько захочет. Ведь спящий Эванс с закрытыми глазами и тонкой улыбкой выглядел просто до невозможности мило.

— Себби… — сладко протянул Крис, уткнувшись Стэну в грудь и продолжая равномерно дышать.

Себастиан улыбнулся: он снится Эвансу, какая же это… Мужчина всё же тянется к губам Криса и легонько касается их, стараясь не разбудить. В итоге, конечно же, это у него не выходит: Эванс растягивает губы в широкой улыбке и с ещё закрытыми глазами мягко произносит:

— Ещё хочу…

— Многого хочешь, соня, — усмехается Себастиан, почти невесомо проводя ладонью по лбу Криса и поправляя прядь волос. — Ты уже проснулся?

— Нет, я сплю, — невозмутимо отзывается Эванс, похоже, даже не собираясь открывать глаза. — И пока ты меня ещё раз не поцелуешь, побуду в этот раз спящей красоткой, а то всегда тебе все фанфары достаются…

— Милый, не наглей…

— Пхфр… Пфр… — Крис, пытаясь давить на остатки жалости, которые всё ещё были у Себастиана, делает вид, будто снова спит, изображая звуки храпа.

— Не дави на жалость, обойдёшься, — Стэн только смеётся: видок у Криса сейчас действительно забавный.

— Я сплю вообще-то, а Вы, молодой человек, мне мешаете. Как вам не стыдно тревожить сон старой и больной женщины, — Эванс, специально чуть повышая голос, наигранно возмущается.

И благополучно спихивает Себастиана с кровати так, что тот падает, не ожидая такого подвоха.

— Ты! — в голове роется целый вихрь мыслей, но все слова в самый нужный момент как всегда куда-то деваются.

— Пфр… Пфр…

— Знаешь, не буду я тебя целовать! Не заслужил.

— Пфр… Пфр…

— Так, я иду в душ и очень надеюсь, что мне старая и больная женщина потрёт мою очаровательную спинку, — гордо подняв подбородок, фыркает Себастиан и, взяв полотенце, скрывается за дверью.

Реакция Криса не заставляет себя ждать, и даже льющаяся вода не заглушает возмущённого вопля Себастиана.

— Кристофер Роберт Эванс, перестаньте трогать мой шампунь и мои суперволосы!


	5. Chapter 5

Темную аллею освещали фонарные столбы, но Себастиана Стэна это не особо успокаивало: свет от них шел довольно слабый, хотя дорогу впереди него пока что было видно. В обычное время ему бы этого вполне хватило, однако последние несколько часов мужчину не отпускало четкое ощущение того, будто бы за ним кто-то незаметно следует.

Сначала Себастиан решил, что это банальная паранойя. Будучи актером, Стэн уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что кто-то, в лице журналистов или просто фанатов, постоянно наблюдает за тем, куда он идет, что делает и как, в принципе, проходит тот или иной его день. Порой некоторые из этих людей становились слишком настойчивыми, переходя личные границы Себастиана, и его охрана не очень-то тонко намекала, что лезть к актеру они действительно не советуют.

Обычно же Себастиан любил своих фанатов, и тот факт, что с каждой новой франшизой все больше и больше людей начинают узнавать его на улицах, стал для него довольно обыденным, хотя иногда и забавным событием. Однако сейчас ничего такого Себастиан не испытывал: он решил немного проветриться вечером и просто пройтись пешком в одиночестве — благо, в этом районе города обычно было довольно спокойно, тихо и не так многолюдно. Иногда они с Крисом любили так прогуливаться: в такие моменты появлялось ощущение, что ты самый обычный человек, и от этого становилось уютнее, особенно, когда они находились почти наедине.

Сегодняшний вечер тоже не стал бы исключением, если бы они с Крисом совсем недавно не поссорились. Поводом стала какая-то очередная мелочь, из-за которых они частенько друг с другом спорили, и через пару часов Себастиан уже даже не мог точно ответить, что послужило причиной ссоры на этот раз. Возможно, это было глупо, но иногда каждый из них так упорно продолжал стоять на своем, что вначале невинный разговор незаметно переходил на повышенные тона — и так раз за разом.

Но именно сейчас Стэн искренне пожалел о том, что не сумел сдержаться: снова психанул и злобно хлопнул дверью, почти что сбегая из дома в одной толстовке, а еще с телефоном и парочкой забытых мятых купюр в кармане. Ему хотелось просто уйти куда-нибудь подальше от Криса, назло, оставив Эванса в пустом доме наедине со съедающими его мыслями, а самому в это время выпустить пар, немного подышав свежим воздухом.

Себастиан двигался по почти безлюдной улочке вдоль домов, жители которых уже постепенно засыпали, поскольку наступала ночь, а завтра ждал новый день… Во многих окнах уже погас свет, но фонари все еще продолжали освещать Стэну дорогу. В какой-то момент Себ заглянул в неприметный круглосуточный магазинчик, чтобы купить небольшую бутылку воды на найденные в кармане деньги. Однако когда он вышел оттуда и отправился дальше, то заметил, что кто-то, похоже, идёт за ним почти неслышными размеренными шагами.

У Стэна с детства был острый слух, и сейчас он готов был поспорить, что точно услышал чужие шаги. Себастиан, пытаясь не подавать виду, что что-то заподозрил, прошел вперед еще несколько шагов, как вдруг резко обернулся, надеясь застать врасплох своего преследователя, но безуспешно: улочка по-прежнему была пуста.

«Может, показалось?» — размышляя, мужчина осторожно продолжил свой путь, с оглядками двигаясь дальше, однако так никого и не заметил. Он немного нервно рассмеялся себе под нос: наверняка это все-таки была злосчастная паранойя.  
Новые сомнения стали одолевать Стэна где-то еще через пару кварталов, когда его слух снова уловил чью-то легкую поступь позади. Вокруг ожидаемо оказалось пусто: Себастиан словно оказался в каком-то дурацком фильме ужасов, в котором его кто-то преследовал, и теперь это уже начинало пугать. Ему точно не могло почудиться дважды — в конце концов, он не настолько сильно устал, как это порой бывало на съёмках. Но ведь он точно слышал…

— Эй, хватит следить за мной! — крикнул Себастиан в пустоту, чувствуя, как по телу пробегают мурашки.

Никто не отозвался.

«Надо позвонить Крису», — промелькнуло в голове у Стэна, который уже и думать забыл об их ссоре. Доставая мобильник, он вдруг понял, что тот был практически разряжен, поэтому нужно было не терять времени зря.

Набирая номер своего любовника, Себастиан уже мысленно готовил речь с извинениями, как вдруг услышал, что где-то за углом громко заиграла музыка. Он резко нахмурился, после чего внезапно понял, что рингтон, на удивление, казался слишком знакомым: точно такой же стоял на звонке у Криса… Если сперва Стэн чуть было не поддался страху, сейчас он пребывал в недоумении: либо у кого-то чересчур неожиданно сломались наушники, либо у незнакомца на звонке стоит та самая мелодия, либо…

— Эванс?! — негромко позвал Себ, медленно приближаясь к переулку, откуда была слышна музыка.

— Извини, — послышался знакомый голос. — Я должен был…

Из темноты соседнего переулка с немного виноватым видом вышел Крис, на ходу сбрасывая звонок Себастиана и строя на лице ту самую улыбку, которая постоянно заставляла Стэна прощать своему возлюбенному всё.

— Я должен был знать, что ты в порядке, — Крис потупил взгляд, понимая, что, должно быть, действительно напугал Себастиана. — Просто ты так быстро убежал, что…

— Господи, Эванс, я же взрослый мужик, владеющий навыками рукопашки. Ты думаешь, что я не смогу постоять за себя? — усмехнулся уже успокоившийся Себастиан, почти вплотную подходя к Крису.

— Ну… Нет, ты сможешь, конечно, и отделать, знатно причем, — хмыкнув, пробормотал Крис, по привычке потирая плечо, которая ещё до сих пор побаливало со съёмок Зимнего солдата, — просто…

— Эх ты… — рассмеялся Себастиан, мягко обнимая Криса и забывая обо всех обидах. — Я понял, что ты за меня волновался. Мне очень приятно, что я тебе…

— Тебя не было больше трёх часов, хотя обычно ты возвращался в течение часа, — с легкой грустью ответил Крис, ощущая тепло родного тела и думая о том, что не зря он все-таки пошел за Себастианом.

— Пойдём домой? — улыбнувшись, предложил Стэн, не размыкая объятий. — А то ночь уже… И кому-то завтра лететь на съёмки.

— Пойдём…


End file.
